COOKIES
by houjun
Summary: "Nagi und seine Nachterlebnisse!" oder "Warum man Nachts nicht aufstehen sollte..." ^,^


So, und wieder mal ein Fanfiction von mir!^^ Ich muss gerade ein Doujinshi für meinen lieblings Mangashop zeichnen, ein echt anstrengender Job..-_- Aber mir gefiel meine eigene Story recht gut und ich fand, dasss man die gut auch so umsetzten konnte! (war das jetzt grammatikalisch richtig..?^^; ) Naja, vielleicht gefällt sie euch, vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
Wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Ach ja, diese Story beruht auf einer waren Geschichte..*gg*  
  
Und noch etwas! Dieses Fanfiction hier widme ich meinem lieben Aya-kun!!! ^- ^  
  
  
  
1 COOCKIES  
  
  
  
Müde schaute Nagi auf die Digitaluhr die auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Nur verschwommen erkannte er die Leuchtziffern. 3.00 Uhr...Noch viel zu früh! Müde drehte er sich um und wollte weiterschlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Nichts zu machen, er konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Es lag wohl daran, dass es in der letzten Zeit draußen immer so heiß war. Das offene Fenster brachte nun schwüle Luft in seinen Raum. Eine sehr unangenehme Wärme, wenn man schlafen wollte! Und das Fenster würde er nicht schließen, das würde es im Zimmer nur noch stickiger machen. Aber irgendeinen Weg musste er doch finden, um wieder einschlafen zu können! Irgend etwas, was ihn abkühlen würde.. Dusche? Nein, davon würde er ja wieder hellwach werden. Etwas zu Trinken wäre nicht schlecht!  
  
Ächzend stemmte Nagi sich hoch und krabbelte aus dem Bett und zur Tür. Seine Beine hielten ihn kaum noch, so müde war er. Mit hängenden Schultern trottete er in die Küche. Uhh! Hier war es ja noch wärmer als oben bei ihm im Zimmer! Bloß schnell wieder raus!  
  
Schnell goss er sich ein Glas Milch, trank auf und verließ die Küche. Gerade wollte er wieder hoch in sein Zimmer gehen, als er etwas hörte!  
  
Stimmen! Bekannte Stimmen! Crawford und Schuldig! Aber das war es nicht, was ihn aufstutzen ließ. Nicht die Stimmen..sondern viel mehr worum es ging! Mit großen Augen näherte er sich Crawfords Zimmer aus dem die Geräusche zu kommen schienen...  
  
„Nimm' ihn in den Mund!"  
  
Da, schon wieder! Also hatte er sich nicht verhört! Schnell tapste er um die Ecke und zu Crawfords Tür –und stieß beinahe mit Farfie zusammen, der mit einem Ohr an der Tür gelehnt dastand.  
  
„Ssshh, sie sollen uns doch nicht hören, Kleiner!", erwiderte Farf im Flüsterton. Nagi war nun schon merklich bleich geworden. Mit offenen Mund und starr vor Schreck hörte er dem Dialog zu.  
  
„Schuldig, verdammt! Ich bitte dich! Nur ein einziges Mal, okay?"  
  
„...Braaaaad, ich hab's dir schon einmal gesagt! Das tu ich nicht! Niemals!"  
  
„Jetzt stell dich schon nicht so an! Du wirst nicht daran sterben!! Nimm ihn jetzt verdammt noch mal in den Mund!"  
  
„...und dann?"  
  
„Blöde Frage! Dann schluckst du es natürlich..."  
  
Mit angehaltenen Atem verfolgte Nagi die Diskussion. Unfähig zu glauben was er da hörte. Er hatte sich jetzt neben Farfie gestellt und spürte, wie ich dieser immer nervöser wurde. Das, was da drinnen von sich ging, das war einfach nicht richtig! Ja, er hatte sich da nicht einzumischen... Wenn Crawford von Schuldig soetwas verlangte, so war das sein Ding.. Aber er ließ Schuldig auch wirklich keine Chance sich zu wehren! Im Gegenteil stellte er ihn ja unter Druck! Das...das passte so gar nicht zu einer Beziehung.  
  
„Farfie...ich habe nicht gewusst, dass SchuSchu so unter der Beziehung mit Brad leidet. Nach außen hin sieht es doch immer so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung... Aber Brad unterdrückt ihn! Das ist doch keine Liebe mehr! Was sind wir für Freunde, das nicht zu merken! Und warum kommt er damit nicht zu uns? Wir hätten ihn doch trösten können!! Farfie, warum tut Brad soetwas nur?!" Er war den Tränen jetzt schon fast nahe. Aber Farf sagte darauf hin nichts, er schwieg nur betroffen.  
  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht! Brad! So gern ich dich auch habe! So sehr ich dich auch liebe, DAS werde ich nicht tun! Versteh' das doch...."  
  
„Nein!! Das...das versteh' ich nicht! Ich..Ich habe mir das lange überlegt! Und ich finde, dass das sehr wichtig ist für unsere Beziehung! Es gehört ganz einfach dazu!"  
  
„..."  
  
„Schuldig....Wenn du...mich wirklich liebst, dann nimm' ihn jetzt in den Mund! Tu was ich sage!"  
  
„Ich....na gut. Du hast gewonnen. Ich werde es tun. Wenn es dir Spaß macht mich zu zerstören, bitte! Das kannst du gerne haben! Ich werde es tun!!"  
  
Und mit einem Ruck erwachte Farfie aus seiner Starre und schmiss die Tür zu Crawfords Zimmer auf und stürmte mit einem lauten Schrei in das Zimmer! Gefolgt von Nagi, der durch das Gespräch glatt Nasenbluten bekommen hatte...  
  
„Schu!! Nicht! Tu das nicht!!! Lass dich ni-"  
  
Und sofort verstummte Farfie mitten im Satz und auch Nagis Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als er die Situation erblickte.  
  
Da, auf dem Fußboden. Da hockten Schuldig und Crawford. Crawfords Gesicht war feuerrot und er schaute ihnen erstaunt entgegen. Wogegen Schuldig leicht am Schmollen war und irgend etwas kaute. Aber...sie hatten beide ihre Klamotten an. Auch sonst war nichts auffälliges zu erblicken.  
  
„Aber...", stotterte Nagi.  
  
Und dann wurde er von Schuldig unterbrochen. Schnell schluckte der Rotschopf das, auf was immer er herumgekaut hatte herunter. Dann warf er sich Crawford um den Hals!  
  
„Oh Braddy!! Es tut mir ja so leid!! Das...ich hätte das ja nicht wissen können! Aber es ist fantastisch, wirklich! Deine Plätzchen schmecken erste Klassen, Koi!!"  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
